Te conozco
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: El no la tiene... ella no le pertenece...Aun cuando la conoce como a si mismo... aun cuando ha recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo... SOngfic HHr, dejen reviews, porfi...


Fic editado. Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción en la que me basé para escribir el fic.

_**Te conozco**_

Apoyó su mano en la mejilla y la vio pasearse por la habitación buscando aquello que quería vestir. No lucía apresurada. Y sabía que ni siquiera se apuraría, porque ella no tenía apuro. Aún cuando odiaba llegar tarde a algún lugar.

Y es que la conocía tanto… Como se conocía a sí mismo o inclusive mejor, si es que eso era posible. La miró con la pasión de un artista, o de un amante, que observa a su mujer envuelta en las sabanas color salmón y se sonroja ante la mirada insinuante del que antes la observó desnuda. Y la descubrió más bonita que de costumbre. Aún cuando la había visto toda su vida y siempre la había considerado así de bella.

La observó al vestirse… quizás ella se sonrojaría o quizás no… Si se conocían. Si se sabían el uno al otro.

- Hermione – la llamó y ella volteó con una sonrisa suave mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

La deseó.

Verdaderamente lo hizo. Y deseó poder abrazarla.

Se puso de pie abandonando la mullida cama y se acercó a ella, hasta mirarla desde arriba, desde su altura y contemplarla hermosa. Bella. Perfecta para él. Conocida. Natural… La encontró natural.

Miró su barbilla erguida, orgullosa… y notó aquella preciosa y pequeña cicatriz en el hombro. Recordaba con exactitud aquella operación, esa abertura sangrando y él al borde de las lágrimas, culpable. La recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer y de la misma manera tuvo que contenerse para no tocarla.

- No empecemos a hablar de eso, Harry. ¿Por qué no puedes dejar lo pasado en el pasado? – le escuchó decir terminantemente.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo quitar de su pecho un amor que le hacía invencible? Que le desbordaba. Que le llenaba de una hermosa sensación y de unas ganas de ser poderoso.

Y si le temblaban las manos…

¿Cómo permitir que ella le fuese arrebatada?

Se preguntaba si en realidad no lo había sido ya. Quizás aquel día, cuando ella dio por terminada la relación todo sí había acabado de verdad. O era un sueño…

A veces deseaba que fuera uno. Que ella no estuviese con ese sujeto. Uno que ni siquiera la conocía. Que no sabía como amarla. No sabía los verdaderos secretos que Hermione Granger guardaba en su corazón… la forma en que ella reía, en que hacía ese delicioso mohín al encontrarse en la cocina o lo mucho que odiaba la rutina. Aquel no sabía de esa apreciable cicatriz o de su lunar en la base del cuello. Aquel… sencillamente no la conocía, no como él mismo.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber tratando de acercarse más a ella.  
- Basta, Harry, hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces. Somos… es muy difícil retomar algo… ha pasado demasiado tiempo – explicó ella saliendo del cuarto. Tomó del saloncito un abrigo y de alguna manera, le esperó – Es suficiente con que sigamos siendo amigos…  
- No lo es… y lo sabes.

Ella le encaró con la mirada. Sus ojos color miel centellaban.

- Tu lo sabes – se apresuró a decir – Vivimos juntos, Harry, somos amigos, nos queremos… ¿No te basta?  
- Quiero tenerte – le ronroneó con deseo.

Y ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

La vio morderse el labio.

Sentía como si se le desbordaran los nervios. Como si algo le jalase de la chaqueta y le quisiese lanzar hacia abajo.

¿Por qué ella no lo veía…? ¿Quién más le conocía tanto? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie sabía de sus noches en vela, de su café a las cuatro de la mañana y de aquellas dulzuras que comía a escondidas. Nadie sabía que a veces la había visto fumar… y que tenía cierto trauma con su vientre.

- Pero no puedes – ella le dijo.  
- Si puedo, y lo sabes… No quiero…

¿Era duda esos en sus ojos?

- No quiero que estés con ese sujeto…  
- ¡Harry no eres mi dueño!  
- Pero fui tu pareja.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

- Tu lo dijiste… fuiste.

Él fue brusco, cerrando la distancia que les separaba y aferrándose a su espalda para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo. La besó. Con locura, deseo, con pasión. Con el cuerpo hirviendo de necesidad de ella. Enterró una mano en sus cabellos alborotados y con la otra le sostuvo de la espalda. No se escaparía. No lo permitiría.

- me extrañas – le musitó separándose de ella.

Hermione lucía sonrojada y respiraba violentamente. Puso sus manos en el pecho de su aún mejor amigo y se separó con lentitud. Él esperaba cualquier cosa de ella, y por una vez, la reconoció impredecible.

- Me extrañas – le repitió con voz suave.

Quería alejarse de él. Porque sabía que él tenía razón… porque nadie la conocía como Harry Potter… porque era imposible que alguien se metiese en su alma como él lo hacía.

Nadie la amaba como él.

Y aún así no podía permitir esa traición, ese beso que a él le habían robado…

No podía olvidarlo.

- Pero no puedes perdonarme – le escuchó decir antes de salir del departamento.

Y es que tanto te conozco… que hasta podría jurar… te mueres por regresar…

Harry Potter, a su edad, con su sonrisa galante, se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano y suspiró…

Sí, no podía perdonarle. Pero de algo estaba segura. Y sólo era esa cosa lo que le mantenía vivo, lo que le permitía respirar.

- Aún así, Hermione… yo sé que me amas… y no soy él único quien se muere por estar en tus brazos…

_**Fin**_

Hola a todos los que han llegado aquí… leyéndome y ahora con nombre nuevo, jejeje. Espero que le guste, es en honor al hombre de mi vida… jajaja.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta locura y me dejen sus mensajitos o simplemente lean para yo saber si debería continuar con esto, je.

Los amo, eso no lo olviden nunca.

Besos

Informando desde Blackyland…

Ruby P. Black


End file.
